2014
A list of things that happened in 2014. December *31 December **Announcement: New Year **Poll: Drop Rate Changes *30 December **Announcement: Applicants **Update: Shoutbox & Donator Benefits *29 December **Contest: January Awards **Announcement: ArteroPk Award Results **Resignation: Corrion *28 December **Promotion: 220 **Wikia News: Pentonix Promotion **Wikia News: Qualifypk Promotion *27 December **Wikia News: CaillouWiki Promotion **Wikia News: 500 Pages *26 December **Announcement: Server Online **Poll: New Game Mode **Staff Changes: Papa & Alex *24 December **Update - KBD, NPC and Combat Update **Staff Changes: Big Promotions *23 December **Promotion: Battery *22 December **Announcement - Christmas Present **Announcement - Forums Back Online & Story **Resignation: KM JSY *21 December **Update - TDS, DDS and Candy Cane Changes **Announcement - Teamspeak **Resignation: Battery *20 December **Announcement - Helper Applications **Update - Christmas Event & Other Changes **Wikia News: Lord Tickle Pickle Resignation *19 December **Announcement - Change Your Password **Poll - Future Content **Wikia News: High 412 Promotion **Wikia News: Veteranwiki Demotion **Wikia News: 400 Pages *17 December **Announcement - Client Mandatory Re-DL *16 December **Update - Shards, DDS and Highscores **Resignation: Darkwatch *15 December **Announcement - Who Doesn't Love Santa? **Wikia News: Armadyl Ownz Promotion *14 December **Poll - Preventing Scams **Poll - Regarding Teamspeak **Resignation: Darkwatch **Wikia News: 300 Pages *12 December **Announcement - Christmas Community Pking Montage **Staff Changes: Recent Promotions *11 December **Update - Revenants *10 December **Update - Look Tweaks *10 December **Wikia News: Veteranwiki Promotion *9 December **Update - Custom Instant Sets *7 December **Update - Christmas has come to Artero **Update - Forum Tweaks *6 December **Staff Changes: Recent Demotions & Resignations *5 December **Poll - Special Leech **Update - Vigour, New Rule & Gravedigging **Announcement - Sneak Peak *4 December **Poll - 13s *3 December **Poll - Pj Targets **Name Change: Katy *2 December **Update - Pj Timer **Announcement - Video of the Month - November *1 December **Announcement - Forums Back Online **Update - Staff Members November *30 November **Announcement - Switch to ArteroPk **Update - Attention **Resignation: Pack a Punch **Resignation: Nexon **Staff Changes: Lot of Promotions/Demotions **Wikia News: Recent Resignations *29 November **Update - Honor Shop Changes & Combat Tweaks **Update - ArteroPk Progress - Updates/Tweaks *28 November **Announcement - Regarding Surveys *27 November **Update - Tweaks **Update - Bounty Hunter & More *26 November **Update - Slayer Tweak *25 November **Staff Changes: Recent Promotions **Wikia News: Fattomax Promotion *24 November **Wikia News: 50b Promotion *21 November **Announcement - Big News *20 November **Update - Thanksgiving and Pure Pking **Staff Changes: Big Promotions **Resignation: Elysian *19 November **Update - Honor Point Items and Slayer Items **Wikia News: Bradley Sixx Promotion *18 November **Announcement - Cheat Clients *17 November **Update - Thanks-Giving Event & Clan Chat Changes **Staff Changes: Promotions *16 November **Update - Charm Collector **Poll - Pure Pking **Poll - Slayer Helmet *15 November **Announcement - Event Aftermath & Winners *12 November **Update - Slayer Item Information/Tweaks **Resignation: Mathias *11 November **Update - Recent Forum Updates *10 November **Update - Yell **Update - Forum Tweaks *9 November **Update - Friends & Ignore **Staff Changes: Recent Name Changes & Promotions *8 November **Contest - Monthly Giveaway **Update - Equipment Tweaks + Ring of Life *7 November **Announcement - Multivoting *5 November **Update - Slayer Tweaks *3 November **Contest - Official Deviouspk Awards 2014 **Update - Character Look Update + More **Update - Recent Forum Updates **Update - Combo Foods & Slayer *1 November **Update - Texture Toggeling, Challanges & The End of the Halloween Event October *31 October **Update: Change Spell & Rest & Animation *30 October **Update: Textures *29 October **Update: Punishments, Magic, Help Zone **Update: New Developer *27 October **Name Change: Niinja *26 October **Contest: Video of the Month **Recent Promotions & Resignations *25 October **Update: Reputation System **Name Change: Bernard *19 October **Update: Events & PVM & Such *18 October **Recent Promotions: Padawan, Elysian, & Robert *16 October **Promotion: Nathan *14 October **Recent Promotions: Some Nooby, Skys Alive, & Pack a Punch *13 October **Update: Duel Fixes & Yell Changes *12 October **Announcement: Thank You! **Name Change: Kaamea *6 October **Resignation: Talon *5 October **Update: Wilderness Changes *4 October **Update: Recent Changes *3 October **Update: BH Tweaks & Stuff September *29 September **Update: Bounty Hunter + Perks + More **Staff Changes: Recent Promotions/Demotions *28 September **Update: Chaotic Items *25 September **Update: Changes to Forums *24 September **Update: Appeals/Reports Change **Announcement: Survey Donations **Promotion: Ruby *23 September **Update: PVP Armour, Special Attacks, & Fixes **Resignation: Mapec *21 September **Announcement: DeviousPk Wikia **Staff Changes: Big Promotions *20 September **Recent Promotions: Kaamea, Bernard, & A3 *19 September **Demotion: Logan *18 September **Announcement: Regarding Bans & Behavior *17 September **Demotion: Skeptical *14 September **Update: DangerousPk & More *10 September **Resignation: Kaamea *8 September **Recent Promotions: Bernard, Skeptical, Logan August *31 August **Recent Promotions: A, Nathan *24 August **Name Change: Nee jij *23 August **Update: TDS Drops *21 August **Promotion: Mathias *20 August **Update: Few Drop Rate Changes **Demotion: Stealth *18 August **Recent Promotions: Nathan, Nee jij *17 August **Update: Corp Drops & Such. *15 August **Update: Death Drops **Promotion: Logan *14 August **Staff Changes: Recent Promotions/Demotions *12 August **Update: Tab to Reply *10 August **Recent Promotions: Kaamea, Skeptical, Elysian *9 August **Promotion: Mapec *7 August **Update: Items Kept on Death & Bug Fixes *4 August **Update: FFA Random & Pit Updates *3 August **Update: Item Tweaks **Promotion: Robert *2 August **Update: Fight Pits - Redone and Revamped July *28 July **Demotion: Logan *27 July **Update: Recent Tweaks **Promotion: Robert *26 July **Demotion: Tradition *23 July **Announcement: Screen Recorder v2 **Announcement: SMS Notification for Donators *22 July **Promotion: Seven *12 July **Recent Promotions: Ima Shine, Boden, Seven *11 July **Recent Promotions: Elysian, Tradition *10 July **Update: Player Count & OSPK *7 July **Update: Agility & More *5 July **Demotion: Nathan *1 July **Name Change: Mike June *26 June **Recent Name Changes *22 June **Promotion: Sandniqqa *21 June **Promotion: Dripz Son *20 June **Update: Recent Tweaks **Staff Changes: Recent Promotions *19 June **Staff Changes: Recent Demotions *18 June **Resignation: Sigex *17 June **Promotion: Antelope **Demotion: Wheelchair *16 June **Promotion: Darren *13 June **Promotion: Ima Shine *11 June **Update: Couple of Tweaks. **Staff Changes: Recent Demotions *9 June **Promotion: Frederik *8 June **Promotion: Samar *7 June **Update: Upcoming Punishment System *6 June **Update: PID **Update: Client Overhaul & SQL Intergration **Promotion: Joshy *5 June **Promotion: Worship *4 June **Update: Upcoming Updates **Announcement: Server is Back Online *3 June **Update: Couple of Fixes *1 June **Demotion: Newton May *31 May **Update: Wilderness and Combat *29 May **Promotion: Wheelchair *28 May **Update: Farcasting & Ragging Tweaks **Update: Ranging Tweaks *26 May **Update: Combat Tweaks **Staff Changes: Recent Promotions *24 May **Update: Voting **Staff Changes: Recent Promotions/Demotions *22 May **Staff Changes: Recent Promotions/Demotions *19 May **Update: Request Help *18 May **Announcement: Issues With Loader **Update: Reupdated Loader **Update: DeviousPk Loader v2 + Changes *17 May **Staff Changes: Recent Promotions/Demotions *13 May **Update: New Voting Sites *12 May **Staff Changes: Recent Promotions/Demotions *10 May **Update: New DeviousPk Loader *6 May **Update: New Setup *5 May **Update: Convenience Update *3 May **Update: PVP Tasks *2 May **Promotion: Taylor April *30 April **Promotion: Worship *28 April **Update: Mobile Forums **Staff Changes: Recent Promotions *27 April **Update: Corporal Beast *26 April **Update: Forum Warnings *24 April **Promotion: Taylor Swift *23 April **Resignation: Worship *22 April **Promotion: Antelope *20 April **Update: Mystery Boxes *19 April **Update: New Currency